Zuou the Bigfoot
Zuou the Bigfoot (’’Zuou’’) is a water-type Legendz that belongs to Meg in the anime. Biography Zuou is water-type Legendz (though his attacks actually consist of ice and snow). He is young and naïve, but cares for Meg and will protect her at all costs, despite Meg's initial desire for him to stay away from her. Zuou likes Meg and deeply cares for her. Meg's initial hatred towards him diminishes when he saves her and all her friends at school. Zuou is the nurse/director of health in the Legendz Club. Personality Zuou is portrayed as a very naive, young and child-like. He has a tedency to cry at times and behave like a children, as well as only able to make a sentence from two until five words, like children did. However, despite his child-like behavior, Zuou greatly cares about Meg and the other Sagas, also the other Legendz in the group. He goes to protect them at all costs and will not hestitate to fight (although he initially refuses to fight, only protecting) the ones who try to hurt Meg and the other Sagas. Zuou appears to be the friendliest of all the Legendz in the group, getting along with children easily. Zuou is also shown to be quiet and reserved when it comes to the history of Legendz being told, as seen in Episode 34; he does not talk much when Garion explains the story. Story Legendz: Tale of Dragon Kings Zuou first appears near the end of The Globe's Unearthly Shrieks after Garion accidentally kicks Meg and knocks her unconscious. He tries to attack Garion but no avail. Zuou then picks Meg up and runs away, only for Shu, Dino and Shiron to corner him. Meg evantually wakes up and sees Zuou’s face. Horrified, Meg tells Zuou to go away. Later, Zuou returns, attacking Garion and demands her to give Mac back. After Mac returns to normal, Zuou happily brings Mac to the others, however Meg does not approve of this and tells him to go away. Zuou retreats sadly. Zuou appears again in Love Me Or Believe Me. He brings Meg to school and makes it in time. But Meg tells him to go away. Later, Zuou is jealous at Meg holding Shu, causing him to pick her up again. He accidentally hurts Meg’s arm when he tells her not to go because the situation is dangerous. He leaves after realizing he accidentally hurts Meg’s arm. Next, he appears again in Who’s Afraid of Slimy Specter?. Although he succeeds sending the Zombies flying, Meg tells him to go away once again, saying she doesn’t want a Legendz to protect her. This drives Zuou to depression as the Zombies knocked him unconscious. Zuou wakes up when Garion goes on a rage and tries to stop her along with Shiron. But instead they merge into the Tornado Elemental Legion. Afterwards, they seperated, leaving Zuou in a state of shock. Zuou appears again in Can’t Get There From Here To Square. Meg is crossing the bridge, while Zuou is under the bridge, swimming. Later, the Tornado Elemental Legion forms again. Inside the Legion, Zuou accuses Garion of hurting Meg. Later, Zuou seperates from the Legion after Garion gains full consciousness. He then created the Water Talispod for Meg, but she snaps it away. In the next episode, My Big Foot Geek Wielding, Zuou came all the way to the school, begging Meg to call him back, but Halca shoos him away. Later, the Golems attack the school. Shiron is reborn to fight when Zuou intervenes and defeats most of the Golems. He even rescues Shiron from the Golems’ trap. The two then defeats the Golems effortlessly.Shiron then convinces Meg to call him back. Meg does so and Halca tells her not to reborn Zuou again. In Once Upon A Time In The Wind, Meg reborns Zuou although she does that to part with him. She is attacked by the Hellhounds, but Zuou defeats the Hellhounds. Meg thanks him for saving her and accepts him as her friend, to Halca’s dismay. Zuou later works together with Meg in Dino’s house. In Episode 29-35, Zuou fought in many battles with Legendz summoned by Halca and Ranshiin. His major role is in Stand Tall By Me (Episode 32). He joins the Rikirikirikisu Team and fought Yeti who interrupted the game. Although Zuou was losing the battle at first, everyone cheers him up. Zuou finally transformed to his second form and defeats Yeti. Legendz War After mysterious crystal Legendz appears in When The Boss Goes Marching In (Episode 35) Zuou has a fight with them until the Water Barrier appears and protects Meg’s home. When crystal Rock Birds appears at the sky, the group gathers in Dino’s house to defeat them. Zuou attacks the Rock Birds along with the others in the Elemental Legions. He and Meg then returns to their home. After adults controlled by Jabberwock appears at Meg’s house, Zuou and the others take refuge at Dino’s house, which was surrounded by crystal Legendz. The group fights them. Zuou fights a tiger-like Legendz and is seemingly overpowered. After Shiron created the wind that hails the start of Legendz War in When The Wind Stopped Blowing (Episode 40), Zuou keeps the Sagas (with the exception of Shu) from being blown away. He learns from Garion that the wind makes all Legendz change to their mindless and uncontrollable state. After some time, Zuou starts to roar as a mindless Legendz, but later he is revealed to be unaffected by the wind along with Greedo and Garion. However, as a result of being unaffected, Zuou disappeared along with Greedo and Garion. Zuou returns along with Greedo and Garion in Who Wants To Stop The Unstoppable? (Episode 43) after the wind blows again. He heads to the top along with Meg, Mac and Garion and they met Shiron (as the Wind-Maker). The four then realizes Jabberwock has appeared. Shiron initiated the Legendz War and brought the group to the Legendz Kingdom. Zuou is brought as well. In The Legendary, Longest Day (Episode 47), when Shiron awakens the Four Great Dragon Kings, Zuou tries to stop him multiple times along with Greedo and Garion, but the effort fails. Upon the Storm Kingdragon is awakened, Zuou is forced change into his mindless and uncontrollable state although he refuses to do so. He leaves Meg, Mac and Dino alone, ready to fight. Meg tries in vain to call him back, but no avail as she cries. Going Back Six Steps Backwards In So It Wasn’t A Point of No Return! (Episode 48), as the Legendz War continues, Zuou fights Jabberwock’s armies, seemingly overpowered. He desperately apologizes to Meg for fighting. Zuou then roars and blows Jabberwock’s minions away using a snowstorm. Near the end of the episode when the timeline is reversed, Zuou is seen very briefly, about a split-second. In Holy Cow! Goin’ Goin’ Gone! (Episode 49), after Shiron comes back to his senses (with being hit by a tub), Shu got the Spiritual Talisdam. Zuou is initially going to go when Greedo insists that he must protect the Sagas. Most of the time, Zuou protects the Sagas. In the last episode, the CEO (Yul Hepburn) has trouble calling back Jabberwock. The Sagas helps him doing it. Along with Sasuke, Zuou keeps them from being pulled away. After Ranshiin brought Jabberwock to the outer space, all Legendz are about to disappear. Zuou willingly accepts the fate that he must leave, although Meg refuses to let him go. Zuou slowly disappeared and back to his respective element, the water. Meg wants to take a photo of him and her together, but too late; Zuou already disappeared, much to Meg’s shock. Attacks and Techniques Zuou has quite much powerful attacks and techniques, although he tends to use physical moves more than his techniques, just like Shiron. Overall, Zuou have five attacks, with three of them used in his war form. Normal Form *'Kobbigukyuasto': Zuou's signature move, where he releases a stream of ice/snow wind that can freeze or damage the enemy. *Zuou can also create ice spikes on the ground by simply kicking it. He is seen using this attack in Episode 28. War/Second Form *'Sasquatch Slam': Zuou's apparently most powerful attack. He creates a snowman that will slam the enemies from the air. *In his war form, Zuou is also able to make a boat appear and is able to use it to ski on slippery surfaces. *Zuou is also able to create a snowstorm in his war form, this attack is seen in Episode 48. Trivia *Zuou is the only Legendz in the group to have no clear past (his past is not explained in the whole series). *Like Garion, Zuou is not reborn from a Talispod when he awakened, instead he is reborn from water. *Zuou is the only male Legendz in the group to be voiced by a female voice performer. *Zuou is the only Legendz (other than Ranshiin) in the anime that does not make any appearances in the manga. Category:Legendz